


Two of Him

by cherryblondebratz



Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, College, F/M, Hot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblondebratz/pseuds/cherryblondebratz
Summary: It's your senior year in college and you've decided to study abroad for a semester. You're at the same university as Jiwon and he becomes your study partner. You're getting two sides of him, and decide to pursue his seductive side.
Relationships: Ahn Jiwon/y/n
Kudos: 13





	1. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon noticing Jiwon's seductive side, you try to bring it out of him more. Sexual tension takes over your relationship.

You didn’t expect much from this whole experience, but you were excited nonetheless. Your plane touched down just about an hour ago and you texted your best friend to let her know you made it safely. Even though half of your senior year won't be at your university, you're determined to make the most of your time here.  
The program you chose has you staying in a cute apartment right off campus. You almost feel a little bad for the guy who’s carrying your three bags of clothes and shoes to your room, but you couldn’t let yourself go to a different country without looking your best. At your home college, everyone knows you to be fashionable with looks to go along with your expensive taste. It’s not exactly your style but you could have almost any man wrapped around your finger if you gave them the chance. After almost everything is unpacked, you lie down to fall asleep, wondering who you’ll meet tomorrow.  


Your first week went just about as smoothly as it could, but the language barrier was giving you just a little bit of trouble. Your professor ended up pairing you with the department’s student council president to help with the language. She mentioned that he is almost fluent in English and would be open to doing assignments together. From the way she talked about him, you got the impression he’s pretty admired among students and faculty. As you’re thinking about what he might be like, you hear the door open and a lower husky voice, “You’re y/n, right?”  


You turn to the voice and he’s already standing by the desk next to yours. His eyes silently study yours as you notice how close he is to you. With the slightly smug look on his face, you think he’s about to say something suggesting; but, right as you’re about to question him, he leaves your personal space and gently smiles. He politely introduces himself as Ahn Jiwon, while you’re still a little hung up on how quickly the air shifted. Since his introduction, he’s been polite and more than willing to help you. Your first study session comes to an end, and with that same gentle smile he says, “Let’s exchange numbers so we can get in touch to study again.” You agree, heading to your bag to grab your phone. You hand it to him and he gives it back with his contact information filled in. After he’s gathered his stuff, he enters your personal space for the second time. That smugness is back, his voice is lowered, almost quiet. “Tomorrow” is all he says but when you meet his eyes your breath almost hitches from the almost primal look he’s giving you. It doesn’t last any longer than a second before he’s walking out the door.  
The next day in class, you’re feeling much more confident from the help Jiwon gave you. Although he sat toward the back and you couldn’t see him, you couldn’t help but feel eyes on you multiple times throughout the lecture. When the professor dismissed class, you headed to a cafe nearby to study and sort out your thoughts. Thinking about Jiwon, you can’t help but feel two separate energies from him. There’s the Jiwon your professor described; friendly, warm, and intelligent. But there’s also the Jiwon that presented himself only twice; smug, primal, and suggesting. You wonder what you can do to see the seductive Jiwon more…

Monday: Walking in to class the next day, your flower bomb perfume is emanating from the back of your neck, thigh high boots are echoing through the room, dark eyelashes are poking through a few strands of hair falling over your face. You catch his interested eyes before you sit down and smile to yourself. Thoughts of you cloud his mind, and he wonders what it’d be like to smell your sweet perfume from the spot where you put it, instead of from far away.  


Tuesday: Jiwon arrives to class after you. Today, your dress is hugging you tightly and your hair is pulled back from your face. Back home, this dress had gotten you countless men and women asking for your number. You don’t make eye contact with him as he walks to his seat, but you keep your body positioned toward him, almost begging him to approach you. You think you might’ve imagined it, but it sounded like you heard a growl as he walked by.  


Wednesday: Deciding to be more bold, you initiate a conversation with another male student before class starts. He’s standing near Jiwon as you introduce yourself. When you’re sure Jiwon’s eyes are locked on you, you drop the pen you’ve been fiddling with. As you bend down to pick it up, you grab the man’s thigh for support, thumb dangerously close to his center, and look up at him, smiling. “Sorry,” you say, flicking your eyes toward Jiwon’s as you make your way back up. Satisfied with Jiwon’s obvious frown, you excuse yourself from the conversation and make your way to your desk.  


Thursday: Today, you plan to enter his space, getting as close to him as possible without actually touching him. You confidently stroll into the room, looking for him. Just as you conclude he hasn’t arrived yet, your arm is getting pulled back out of the room. You look to see Jiwon’s brows furrowed together, and that primal look in his eyes you saw when he first introduced himself to you. He walks you to the student council room, locking the door behind the two of you. Before you can get out any words, his fingers are around your chin, and his other hand is pinning you against the door. The air around you is hot and doesn’t allow you to break his gaze. He leans forward, slightly turning your face to the side. Low and raspy, right behind your ear he whispers, “You got me. Now what are you planning to do with me?” Without hesitation, your fingers are lacing his dark wavy hair by the back of his neck. Getting close to him, with a slight smirk you whisper back, “I don’t know what you mean,” your lips just barely brushing his ear. All he can hear is the sound of your heels as you leave him alone in the room.  


He’s hard.


	2. Imagining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon is left alone in the student council room after you walked out. He's hard and starts imagining what it would be like to be alone with you in his bedroom.

Just as you intended, Jiwon can only think about three things, alone in the student council room: the faint smell of your flower bomb perfume still lingering in his nostrils, your flushed lips brushing his, now hot, ears, and the intense throbbing of his entirely erect dick. He bites the corner of his bottom lip, “shit.” He doesn’t think twice about re-locking the door and slowly running his large hand over the pulsing bulge below his abdomen. He lets out a deep groan from the back of his throat, wishing the hand stroking him was yours.

He suddenly thinks of you in that dress you had on— the one clinging to your bare skin, showing off everything you wanted it to. His eyebrows aggressively come together forming a frown, eyes glazed over. He slams his forearm above his head against the door, leaning on it for balance. His twitching dick is already dripping and starting to stain the briefs holding it back. A growl rips its way out of his throat as he reaches beneath his clothes to rub the tip’s wetness over his impressive length.

Just the fact that someone he hardly knows is having this effect on him is pissing him off; he’s not the type of man to be played with without taking his own turn in the game. He decides to make you pay just as much as he is now. But continuing to think about you with his hand sliding up and down his throbbing, hard erection pushes his sexual desire for you even further. In his mind, he starts thinking of ways he can undress you the next time he captures you alone. You’re in his dimly lit bedroom, candlelight reflecting in your eyes that are staring back at his hungry ones. As he walks closer to you, closing the gap between you inch by inch, your eyes travel to his solid form outlined by a tight long-sleeve tee. Before you can re-meet his craving eyes, his hand is at the back of your neck, yanking you to not even an inch before his face. His long fingers snake their way through the hair at the back of your neck. He sternly pulls, forcing you to look straight up at him. “Look at me like this while I fuck you tonight,” he says. 

He imagines his sharp lips pressed against your neck and you letting out a breathy moan. With you having overtaken every thought, he’s on the verge of climax. He takes another step towards the door, having to hang his head backwards, unable to keep it straight from the pleasure. His dick is unbelievably slick with every probing vein outlined by the shiny liquid. His hand is pumping faster and faster, the sound of the liquid interacting with his hand reminding him of sex and pushing him over the edge. Hot secretions uncontrollably exit the tip of his climaxing dick, “ughh, fuck.” 

He tells himself he won’t settle for just his imagination of you next time. “Get fucking ready, y/n.”


	3. Gucci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bond with Chanwoo over fashion while Jiwon jealously mistakes your conversation for a flirty one.

The next day in class Jiwon acts normally, but silently is watching and analyzing your every step, look, and movement. He fails to catch you as you’re leaving class so he heads to a dining hall across campus to re-energize for his next class. On his way, he spots you interacting with some male student he doesn’t know.

“Excuse me.” You turn to see a man with style similar to yours and an excited expression fronting a bubbly aura. “My name is Oh Chanwoo! I couldn’t help but notice your pink rubber Gucci slides. I love the way you styled them!” Since you’ve been at this school, you’ve yet to meet someone as familiar and comforting as him. At his compliment your face lights up and you return the compliment for his mixed print Versace silk shirt. As you two talk and get to know each other, he’s reminded of a party this weekend. He tells you about it and asks if he can show you the best malls before the party, inviting you as his guest. 

Jiwon can’t hear what the two of you are saying from where he’s watching you, but he hates the idea of another man enjoying even a second of your attention. Before his anger bubbles over, he realizes this is the perfect time to play his turn in your little sexual game. He confidently strides over to your conversation. Just as he reaches you, you’ve just received your phone from Chanwoo after exchanging numbers. Ignoring Chanwoo’s existence and looking at you lustfully, he hands you a red pen. “Hey, you forgot this at my place last night.” Expressionlessly he flicks his eyes at Chanwoo, “I figured you’d need it for class today.” 

you can question him, he’s moved so close to you that if you turned your head you’d hit his. He snakes his hand over the small of your back, traveling down and lightly squeezing your ass. At this, you quietly gasp and Jiwon’s smugness radiates between you. Still facing you, with the same expressionless look, he acknowledges Chanwoo. “Sorry, it seems we still have unfinished business to take care of. We’ll be on our way now.” 

Jiwon’s hand is firmly grasping yours and pulling you away to who knows where. You look back at Chanwoo who is uncontrollably laughing at the situation. Turning your attention back to Jiwon, you quickly notice his pissed demeanor. After a couple minutes of walking he stops in front of an expensive car. He shoves his free hand into his jacket pocket and pulls out a just as expensive set of car keys. “Get in.” 

Halfway through your car ride you ask where he’s taking you. He can’t even answer you; it’s all he can do to keep driving, barely being able to contain his lust and his anger. You sense his pent up sexual desires and decide to let him have his way just a bit before you make yourself just out of his reach again. 

He pulls the car into a nearly emptied parking lot, driving close to the top to find a dark secluded area. He parks the car and his body takes complete control over his movements. His lips crash into yours and you instinctively grab the hair behind his head. At your positive response to his hunger he moans deeply into your mouth. The vibrations sent spiralling through the back of your throat arouses a wetness below your abdomen. You start to think that keeping yourself just out of his reach may be harder than you thought. His warm tongue interrupts your thoughts and tastes your bottom lip. He’s half smiling at the growing strength you’re using to pull on his hair, showing him how turned on you are. Your tongues meet each other as he deepens the kiss, giving another low moan. Suddenly Jiwon grabs your face by your chin and takes your bottom lip between his teeth. He doesn’t release your lip, and instead bites down harder. He pulls back, forcing your head up with his hands and gazes down at you darkly. Letting go of your lip but not your chin, he says coldly, “Who the fuck was he and why was he talking to you?”


End file.
